Fabin Von Orsinio VI.
Fabin Von Orsinio is the son of Marjin, and Lucie Orsinio making him the King of the Kingdom of Alcase, and as such the patriach of House Orsinio which is royalty in Alcase. Fabin has three siblings in the form of John, Clothilde, and Lisa Orsinio of which his sister Lisa was married to a Bretonian Noble and survives their with her children, and his brother John is a dark man that has betrayed the Kingdom and is now a dire hard Chaos loyalist. Fabin would be betrothed to his eventual wife Jeanne Orsinio at the shared age of thirteen and following their marriage they had several children together having much love for each other devastating Fabin when she was killed by Trollocs. Fabin would be born the twin brother of Clothilde Orsinio and the son of the king of Alcase in Marjin Von Orsinio, and at the time of his birth he would be the heir to the Kingdom of Alcase lying first in the line of succession. At sixteen Fabin would marry his long time betrothed in the form of Jeanne Meur and the wedding was a very happy moment for the entire kingdom with the wedding procession being held outdoor and thousands from across the kingdom witnessed the wedding marking them as the most popular members of the royal family. Several months following his marriage to Jeanne his life was filled with happiness as he had married the women he loved and taken over as the Duke of Strasburg and went about a great infrastructure project aimed at greatly expanding the food production and transportation network of the dutchy and he would have great success at this expensive project marking him as very popular with the people of the dutchy but marked the first time he would struggle with the nobility who saw this as a waste of money. Fabin would take command of the First Strasburg being named the General of the First and then joined his brother who commanded the second Strasburg army and his father of whom commanded the raised armies of Alcase in travelling into France where they would join the human forces there in attempting to resist the armies of the Orc invasion. Travelling westward they took part in the Council of Lyons and then joined up with the army of Bill Lovie and the Kingdom of Lucerne and prepared for the Battle of Lyons where Fabin was able to escape with much of his forces intact following the disaster that became the battle but watched his father die and only barely managed to recover the crown from his father. He would spend the next many years on the western border alongside his brother John and his commanders as they attempted to heavily fortify the western border, and also make homes for the incoming waves of Bretonians. While this was happening he was forced to deal with the deaths of his brother's wife and son and at the same time his own son, and wife during an ambush. Despite his depression at the personal losses Fabin would lead the forces of Alcase during the events of the Alcase-Blackteeth War and would lead them to a costly victory against the Orcs at the Battle of History Fabin would be born the twin brother of Clothilde Orsinio and the son of the king of Alcase in Marjin Von Orsinio, and at the time of his birth he would be the heir to the Kingdom of Alcase lying first in the line of succession. Early History Fabin Von Orsinio was born the oldest child of the King of Alcase Marjin Von Orsinio, and his wife Ruth Orsinio. He would following his birth spend the majority of his life training and learning the ins and outs of what would be required of him as the future King of Alcase. This was a task that he truly enjoyed, and his teachers all raved about the enthusiasm that he carried himself with on a daily basis, and he never seemed to tire or complain about the methods they took. Marriage At sixteen Fabin would marry his long time betrothed in the form of Jeanne Meur and the wedding was a very happy moment for the entire kingdom with the wedding procession being held outdoor and thousands from across the kingdom witnessed the wedding marking them as the most popular members of the royal family. Duke of Strasburg Several months following his marriage to Jeanne his life was filled with happiness as he had married the women he loved and taken over as the Duke of Strasburg and went about a great infrastructure project aimed at greatly expanding the food production and transportation network of the dutchy and he would have great success at this expensive project marking him as very popular with the people of the dutchy but marked the first time he would struggle with the nobility who saw this as a waste of money. Death of Lucie Lucie Orsinio would pass away of illness shortly before the Fall of Hispania and her death would be a large ceremony as she was very beloved by the people of Alcase for her large works of charity across the kingdom, and her loss was felt deeply by her son Fabin Von Orsinio of whom counted his mother as his best friend. Tensions with Germania Following the Empire's loss in Hogwarts and the more resent advances of Lucerne, the Empire began ratcheting up its reteroic towards Alcase. In this regard they begin marshalling the forces of Lorraine and the Lowlands and placed them along the borders of Alcase. In this way they are threatening Alcase with destruction in the case they do now join with them. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Family Members House Orsinio.jpg|Marjin Von Orsinio - Father|link=Marjin Orsinio John Orsinio Cover.jpg|John Von Orsinio - Brother|link=John Orsinio Leliana Orsinio Cover Amazing Front Hot.jpg|Leliana Orsinio - Daughter|link=Leliana Orsinio Relationships John Orsinio Cover.jpg|John Von Orsinio - Best Friend/Enemy|link=John Orsinio John Orsinio See Also : John Orsinio "Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy. My brother just never realized how to perfect that ideal." -Fabin Von Orsinio Fabin Von Orsinio, and John Orsinio had ever reason to be enemies when they were young but during this time they were friendly to eachother but they were by no means friends. Their peaceful existence came to an end when John's wife and child died during childbirth. This event basically left John in an extremely deep depression which no matter what he tried he wasn't able to get out of. The moment that changed their relationship was when John begin blaming his brother for what happened due to the fact that he thought that Fabin had sent a weaker doctor so that they would die during childbirth thus keeping his children's position safe. With these kind of dark thoughts there relationship basically became very hostile until the point that they couldn't even be in the same room as eachother. Category:House Orsinio Category:People of Alcase Category:Burgundian Category:People Category:Leader Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight